skyfall_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Monk: Monastic Tradition: Way of the Drunken Fist
Drink Like A Demon Starting when you choose this tradition at 3rd level, your body handles alcohol differently from other people's. You can drink a large tankard of ale, a bottle of wine, or a corresponding amount of stronger alcohol as a bonus action, reducing your movement for the round by half your total movement. If this bonus action is performed after more than half your total movement has been used for the round then you cannot use the Attack action this round. If you have used more than half your total movement for the round and you have used the Attack action this round then you cannot use this bonus action. Every bottle or tankard of alcohol you consume during combat reduces your Dexterity, Wisdom, and Intelligence by 1 point each, but increases your Strength or Constitution (your choice) by 1 point. However, your Dexterity Saving Throw Bonus, Dexterity bonus to Acrobatics, and AC bonus remain unaffected by your new Dexterity modifier. Your body metabolizes one drink per hour, reducing both the penalties and the bonus accordingly. You only gain the Strength and Constitution bonuses for alcohol drunk during a fight, and the bonuses only apply while in combat. Bottle Proficiency Starting at 3rd level, you can use bottles and large tankards as weapons, counting these weapons as monk weapons and counting attacks made with these weapons as unarmed strikes for the purposes of all monk abilities. Bottles do bludgeoning damage on their first hit and then slashing thereafter. Tankards do bludgeoning damage. Furthermore, you can make these attacks without spilling most of the liquid inside. Stagger At 6th level, you can make a charge attack that surprises your opponents by tripping, stumbling, and staggering. As an Action on your turn you can move up to your movement speed (minimum 25 feet) and then you must make a melee attack against a target within reach (this counts as taking the Attack Action for the purpose of Flurry of Blows). Additionally, make an Acrobatics check (DC 15) before moving as part of the aforementioned Action, if you succeed, your movement provokes no attacks of opportunity this round. Additionally, at the beginning of each of your turns, you may choose an opponent you can see, you gain +2 AC vs that opponent until the beginning of your next turn. This effect ends if you are affected by a condition that prevents you from moving. You gain proficiency in Constitution Saving Throws. Drunken Rage At 11th level, you can rage just as a barbarian does, increasing the duration by 1 round for each drink you have consumed. Additionally, while raging, double the benefits of Drink Like A Demon. While in a Drunken Rage, you can make a special attack called a Corkscrew Rush. As an Action, you leap forward twisting your body midair as you head-butt an opponent, move up to 30 ft (minimum 5ft) and make an unarmed attack against your target (this counts as taking the Attack action for the purpose of Flurry of Blows). This attack receives -5 to the attack roll. If the attack hits double the damage rolled and your opponent must make a Constitution saving throw (DC 8+your proficiency bonus+your Wisdom modifier+your Constitution modifier). If your attack misses, you land prone in front of your opponent and can take no further actions this round. Ki-Ignited Alcohol At 17th level, by combining your ki with the alcohol you drink you gain the following abilities: * As an Action, you can convert an alcoholic drink as you're drinking it into a potion of cure wounds up to three times. Spend up to 9 ki points when using this ability. The cure wounds effect is considered to be cast at the level equal to the number of ki points spent. The alcohol activates the ki in your body, so the cure only works on you. Alcohol drunk in this way neither impairs nor improves your ability scores. You regain all uses of this ability upon finishing a Long Rest. * As an action, you can use your ki to ignite the alcohol within you and spew it forth from your mouth in a Breath of Flame. Spend 3 ki points to use Breath of Flame, dealing 3d12 points of fire damage to all within a 30-foot cone in front of you. All creatures affected must make a Dexterity save (Dexterity save DC = Ki save DC + 1/2 per drink consumed, rounding down), taking half damage on a success. Each time you use breath of flame, it consumes one drinks worth of alcohol within you, reducing both the penalties and bonuses to your ability scores.